


Marta's Day

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Series: The Cahill Project [9]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), S.W.A.T. (2003), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Bourne Legacy (2012), The Unusuals
Genre: Brothers Grimm, Jeremy Renner's characters are brothers, Multi, The Cahill Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Marta Shearing was having a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marta's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalahadsGurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadsGurl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Grimm Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/498313) by [GalahadsGurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadsGurl/pseuds/GalahadsGurl). 



> This is a "behind the scenes" fic prompted by a small section in chapter 185 of UALP (see end notes for quote) - I read this section and went..."Hmm, I wonder what happened?" If you haven't read the UALP, you might be confused.

Dr. Marta Shearing was having a bad day.

It did not count as the worst day of her life – yet – but it might rank in the top ten.

Her boyfriend had gone dark, incommunicado, while in Columbia of all places.

Her nephew, according to his adoptive mother, reported his condition as F.I.N.E. – which he knew damn well the family used as an acronym and not as a word.

And now? Some jackass agent seemed to be making it his day’s work to mess up her lab!

Yes, she was having a _bad_ day.

The frown lines on her face deepened as she glared over the top of her glasses. “Is there something in particular you’re looking for, Agent Harrison?”

“Don’t worry, Doctor.” Harrison waved her off, not bothering to glance her way. The tactless gesture drew a small growl from her which he either ignored or missed altogether. “I can find it. You keep going as you are.”

Marta’s hands tightened on the edge of the lab table, fury sparking along her nerves. She disliked confrontation. It almost never worked out in her favor – or at least it hadn’t before she linked up with Aaron Cross and had her entire worldview rocked when they fled to Manila and she had to kill a man to save his life. Then she learned about the Grimms and connected them to the Cahills and everything spiraled from there. Going straight into helping his brother Jason who had been tortured during a hostage event did even more to rearrange her outlook. The latest adventure with the RAGE virus and zombies in Georgia….well, if zombies didn’t break and remake the world for someone, she did not know what would. 

“Marta?” Vincent’s voice broke into her thoughts as he came up beside her, his voice too low for the agent to hear. 

She did her best to give him a smile before grimacing as Harrison knocked over a stack of papers on his search for who the hell knew what. “Can I poison him?” she muttered, leaning towards him. “Do you think Will and Marina would let me get away with that?”

His lips quirked into a half smile. Despite the scar on one side of his face, Vincent Keller really was a handsome man. He also had honor and a protective streak a mile wide. No wonder he got along with the Grimms so well. His girlfriend, Catherine Chandler should consider herself lucky. Not that Marta would ever consider looking twice at any man other than Aaron, but it was true – even from her mostly objective point of view.

Harrison rattled a case of vials but managed to catch it before it fell. “Sorry.” The lack of any emotion in his voice brought her blood to a boiling point.

“Somehow I think the Colonel and his partner would probably back you in your plan,” Vincent replied, his eyes glowing a bit as they tracked the agent around the room. He gave himself a shake before he turned back to her. “What were you thinking?”

“Chimera,” she pronounced, not missing Harrison’s twitch as he glanced over his shoulder at her. “I think that one sounds good.”

Vincent’s eyebrows went up. “I even know the formula for that one,” he offered. “Or did you want to do your own recreation?”

“My own strain sounds interesting.” Her lips pursed as she thought about it. Then she sighed and shook her head. “But on the other hand I think it might be more effective to use the current formula. There’s no reason to recreate the wheel.” She focused on the agent in the opposite corner. “And I only need one dose.”

Harrison twitched again.

“It is a bit virulent,” Vincent reminded her.

“I know,” Marta winced. “That’s why I’ve begun working on this.” She passed him some papers and sketches. “It should be a new antivirus for it – because Bellerophon is such a pain to find.” A sigh slipped from her. “And I guess we better create the antivirus first…which means I won’t be able to use it today.” Her lips shifted into a pout. “Fiddlesticks.”

“Come on,” he laughed. “I’ll help you – and that will cut down on some of the time.” A hint of mischief danced in his eyes as they flickered to the now-gaping agent. “And then the Chimera can come as a complete surprise when you do strike.” 

Said agent opened his mouth a time or two before he managed to catch himself. “I…I… I think I should go.” Harrison hurried towards the door.

Marta tilted her head towards Vincent. “You know,” she mused in an undertone only he could hear, “I _still_ don’t know what he was looking for.” She blinked in surprise as someone else walked in as the pale agent reached the exit.

“Hey, Marta!” Jason grinned as he stepped into the lab. His smile dimmed and his eyes narrowed as he watched Harrison scuttle from the room, but he shook it off as he turned to face her. The grin returned to its previous bright gleam. “Good news!”

Her eyes went wide with expectation as she all but jumped him, her hands clutching at his shirt. “Aaron?”

“Little brother’s fine and on his way to meet his plane,” he replied, chuckling as he pulled her into a one-armed hug. He tucked her into his side, letting her collapse into him in her relief. She closed her eyes and listened as he turned his attention to Vincent. “Better call Cat, Doc,” he said. “Will’s decided we’re heading up to Toronto early.” Marta stirred, but Jason tightened his arm. “Don’t worry. The Quinjet’s flight plan is being changed. Aaron will meet us there.”

“Why the change?” Vincent asked. Marta tilted her head back just enough to look into Jason’s face.

He smiled down at her before glancing back at the other man. “Will wants to talk to Sammy-boy’s team.” One eyebrow winged up in emphasis. “No idea why, but he’s not impressed with somebody.”

“I’ll call Cat,” Vincent agreed, heading towards his office. “We’ll be ready.”

“Tell her we’re wheels up in two hours!” Jason shook his head before he pulled away from Marta. “You okay now?” he asked, eyes shifting to a more serious look as he scanned her. “I still need to let the others know.”

“I’m great,” she replied. She pulled herself up on her toes to brush a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you for finding Aaron.”

“Hey, what are big brothers for?” He returned the favor and then moved towards the door. “Go get ready – Aaron and Sam will take turns roasting us over coals if we don’t get you to Toronto with the rest of the family.”

Marta’s giggles followed him out the door and she could not keep the smile from blossoming on her face. Thank goodness! Her day began to look up at last.

Though she had not gotten to test the poison, at least Harrison was out of her lab.

She would see Sam within hours and the family could start fixing whatever had him unhappy enough to be Freaked out, Insecure, Neurotic, and Emotional.

And Aaron was coming home.

The weight rolled off her shoulders and she spun in a circle, laughing. Time to get home and pack some things for both herself and Aaron – the family Grimm was headed on vacation. She reached for the light switch, but paused as a thought struck her from out of the blue. What about her sister Di and the General? Would she… No. Marta cut that line of thought. Even if by some absolute accident of fate they crossed paths, neither she nor Sam would have to deal with them. Aaron would handle it – if Will and Marina did not cut the General off at the pass. So she could put the whole idea out of her mind before it affected her mood. Right now she could feel herself moving straight towards peachy with a side of keen – and she liked it that way.

Another thought caused her to snicker.

The family Grimm…on vacation…

Would Toronto even survive?

**Author's Note:**

> From chapter 185 of UALP:
> 
> Smacking at his shoulder gently, she forced her boyfriend to release her and turned to her nephew. “You look good, Sam . . . Marina's clearly been feeding you.”
> 
> “Two helpings every meal, sometimes three,” he joked with a grin, wrapping his arms around her waist. “How are you, Aunt Marty?”
> 
> “I'm peachy keen. My boyfriend's not dead, my nephew looks healthy for once and I think I just created a new antivirus to treat Chimera.”
> 
> “Ew,” was Clint's response, before Jason chimed in, “Wait, that's still a thing? I thought the IMF eradicated that already?”
> 
> “Unfortunately not . . . but I was in the mood to poison someone yesterday so I figured I should avoid a Georgia Situation and create the antidote before I recreated the virus itself. Belaraphon is a bitch to get a hold of; better to have another vaccine on hand just in case.”


End file.
